La dernière de la lignée
by Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy
Summary: Une jeune fille de 11ans qui entre à Poudlard avec une cousine de 5ans. Elle a du sang de dragon et de vampire. Elle rencontrera son âme soeur, se fera des amis et pleins d'autre choses surviendront


Chapitre 1:

Disclammer: Rien est à moi sauf Sal, Charybde et Scylla (merci à ma prof de français en 5 ° Qui nous fais Étudier à l'odyssée d'Ulysse)

_«Bla bla ...». _= lettre

_«Bla Bla .... »_= fourchelangue

«Bla Bla .... »= Le dialogue

«Bla Bla .... »= Sortilège et formule

Une jeune fille Tranquillement donnait à manger sa cousine de 5 ans. Soudain, la petite fille fit fourchette Une petite Soulever rien qu'en la Regardant, Alors la jeune fille dit:

«Célia, arrêtés le CECI a tout de suite.

-Mais ... euh

-Tu sais Ce qui va ce passerais si on découvrait que de la magie est utilis ici et Qu'on venait à découvrir notre situation?

-Non Elianna ...

-Il se passerait que si le ministère découvre que j'ai 11ans et que de la magie est utilis Ici, on nous séparera et sa je ne veux pas. Bien sur je ne suis pas censée le savoir avant lun. Entrée à Poudlard.

-Et comme nous serons séparées, au plus se verrait NE.

-Et oui. Et je ne veux pas, donc je te pris d'arrêter.

-Je suis désolée, je ne le ferais plus.

-Je te remercie. »

Alors la jeune Célia Reposa La Fourchette et la terminaison repas fils. Quand elle eut fini, elle aida sa cousine un ranger et nettoyer les plats. La jeune fille pris ses béquilles, Tandis Qu'elles faisaient la vaisselle, le frappa à la fenêtre.

«Célia CE QUE passe-t-il?

-C 'est chouette Une grise Qui se trouvé à la fenêtre et Une lettre est tenue entre ses serres.

- Ouvre-lui.

-Accord D '. »

Et la fillette s'exécuta. Elle alla ouvrit la fenêtre, la Chouette s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elianna décacheta la lettre. Un sourire Apparu sur ses lèvres.

«Tient voilà la lettre du collège.

-T'acceptes Que Leur répond.

EST-CE C 'que j'allais faire. Merci. »

La petite fille venait de lui Donner un stylo. Alors, la jeune fille écrivit:

_«Monsieur le Directeur,_

_J'accepte d'entrer au collège à condition que ma cousine de M'accompagne 5ans. Une bien qu'étant née de moldu (Apparemment), je connais les risques. Je souhaiterais que quelqu'un vienne nous Accompagner au Chemin de Traverse, en voiture je ne peux me Librement Déplacer. Nous vous remercions par avance._

_Elianna et Célia Casull. »_

Elle rattacha la lettre à la patte de la chouette, la Caressa un instant avant que cette dernière ne s'envole. Elles allèrent ensuite se coucher. Le lendemain, aux alentours de 8h00, quelqu'un frappait À leur porte d'entrée. La jeune Célia alla ouvrir. Quand elle FUT en face d'un homme assez âgé, elle comprit À qui elle avait à faire. Une douce voix appela la fillette.

«Veuillez m'excuser M. Dumbledor, ma cousine m'appelle pour que je l'aide à s'habiller.

-Je t'en pris va! »

Et Célia Le Quitta, et alla Dans la salle de bain. Elle aida à Elianna Mettre Une robe blanche d'été. Quand elles sortirent, Le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé.

«Veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse, mon oncle et ma tante Sont sortis et je dois m'occuper de Leur fille, Célia, Qui à vous ouvert à l'instant. Je vous demande aussi de me pardonnez du fait de na pas Avoir pu vous ouvrir.

-Rien N'est ce manquez Casull. Je comprends mieux votre requête, LORSQUE vous demandiez à être accompagné jusqu'à engendrer de béquilles CES. Et si vous demandez à ce que votre petite cousine vous accompagne au château, c'est pour vous aider.

-Oui c'est bien cela M.

-Bon et bien allons-y les filles.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

-Celia!

-Désolée. »

Le trio sortit de la maison avant de faire un transplanage juste devant le Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Les Deux Filles saluèrent poliment tous les sorciers présents. Elles pouvaient entendre: «voilà des enfants bien elevees.« Une fois à l'arrière de la cours, Célia se détacha et posa sa principale sur le mur Qui s'ouvrit devant un Albus sidéré. Quand ils furent sur le chemin, ils se dirigèrent d'Abord à la Banque. Une fois à l'intérieure, tous les gobelins s'arrêtèrent. Elianna et Célia s'avancèrent vers un guichet sans cravate. Elianna pris alors la parole.

«Bonjour, Nous Venons retirer de l'argent pour nos achats.

-Avez-vous votre clef?

-Bien entendu. Célia A toi de jouer.

-Ok. »

La fillette leva la main, et Une clef en marbre atterrit dans la main de la fillette, Qu'elle dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir. Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux et descendit de bureau fils, Qu'un autre gobelin pris

«Veuillez me suivre. »

Alors les filles et Le Vieil homme le suivirent, ils montèrent Dans un wagon Qui devait les emmener au c offre. Ils croisèrent alors un dragon Qui voulut les attaquer, mais avant que le gobelin Réagir mis Est, Elianna lui parla calmement et Lui presenta même Celia. Le bel animal apte Une sorte de révérence, alors la jeune fille de 11ans tendit sa principale et le dragon la Lui LECHAT. Elle lui Caressa ensuite le museau, l'animal ronronna à moitié. Quand à Célia, le dragon, Qui Avait L'accepté, lui cracha Une petite gerbe de flammes dorées Qui l'entoura avant d'entrer en elle en douceur. Eli rentra A dans le nouveau wagon et Vanina Une dernière fois le dragon avant que la machine redémarre ambulante. Une fois arrivé à bon port, Elianna Aidee de la magie s'envola Dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Elle FUT vite rejointe par Célia, Albus et Gripsec. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elles entrèrent. Elles remarquèrent Un tableau Qu'elles réduisirent Et le MIS Dans une poche du jean Puis elles prirent beaucoup d'argent et ressortirent. Elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles et remontèrent Dans le wagon. UNE FOIS À l'intérieur, elles remercièrent le Gobelin. Une fois dehors, notre trio Alla Chez Mme Guipure, elles prirent beaucoup de vêtements de couleur rouge et noir corbeau a chanté. Au moment de payer la famille Malfoy Entra.

«Tient le vieux fou et des Sangs-de-Bourbes.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer M. Malfoy. Pendant longtemps j'ai crut que j'étais Une Sang-de-Bourbe Comme vous le dite si bien. Mais depuis peu, je sais que nous, ma cousine et moi-même, ne le sommes pas. Par ailleurs le Seigneur Noir sera surement ravi de savoir que vous Traiter les dernière Casull de Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Qu ... quoi?

-Vous avez bien entendu. Nous sommes Elianna e Célia Casull.

-Je vous demande pardon de miss Casull.

-Nous vous pardonnons. Nous allions nous diriger vers l'animalerie.

-Pouvons-nous vous Accompagner après nos achats? Bien sur, Professeur, nous vous remercions, mais je crois que la famille Malfoy Pourra S'occuper de nous.

-Très bien Elianna. Je crois que ce que j'ai vu à la banque m'a surpris et je vais devoir me ressaisir avant la rentrée Qui sera surement chargée en événements Plein d'. Au revoir mes demoiselles.

-Au revoir. »

Et le vieil homme transplana. La jeune soupira Elianna, La famille Acheta les vêtements dont ils avaient Besoin, Puis ils allèrent tous les 5 à l'animalerie. Elianna Avait quelques difficultés à ne pas oublier le regard des passants. UNE FOIS À l'intérieur, les animaux cessèrent Leur Vacarme. Elianna Fixa Une cage ou un chaton tout tremblait sur ses pattes frêles mauve. Elle fi signe à sa cousine Qui s'approcha.

«Dis-moi ma puce, ce chaton te plaît-il?

-Oh oui.

-Bon alors je te l'offre pour ton anniversaire en avance de quelques jours.

-Je te remercie, je prendrais bien soin de lui je te le promets.

-Si tu prends aussi bien de lui que de moi dans les moments durs que j'ai à cause de ma jambe cela sera parfait, bon je vais voir derrière les reptiles.

-Accord D '. »

Et notre petite béquilleuse se dirigea vers les cages. Un GRONDEMENT sortit de sa gorge, et un faible sifflement ce bon entendre. Elle se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, et quand elle vit le bel animal, elle s'agenouilla et passa Dans sa principale les barreaux. Le serpent, Qui était un mamba noir, lui enfonça ses deux crochets Dans ses veines. Une gerbe de flamme sortie du nez de la jeune humaine (CND: euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh je ne crois pas non), Le Serpent retira alors doucement ses crochets et elle lui parla.

_«Je vois que tu apprécsssssssssssie lun. sssssssssssssang de dragon. Je me nomme Elianna Cassssssssssull et toi?_

_-Moi? On N'a jamais prête attention à moi Jusqu'à maintenant._

_-Tu-veux être mon ami?_

_-Ami et compagnon non? Jessssssssssssuis ssssssssssurpris._

_-Et oui c'est Ainsi que je traite Les gens qui m'entoure._

_Alors, j'accepte d'être ton ami._

_-Tu t'appelleras Sssssalazard. C'est le nom du tout fourchelangue premier ministre._

_-Cela me convient._

_-Comment te nourris-tu?_

_-Je me nourrirais de ton coté de Dragon Une fois par mois._

_-Très bien. »_

Puis elle ouvrit la cage et le serpent grimpa autour du cou de notre héroïne avant de s'y installer confortablement. Elle choisit aussi une belle chouette noire Comme la nuit Qu'elle nomma Charybde. Elle Paya, Les Trois animaux mais decida d'OFFRIR aux animaux Malefoy un chacun. Draco choisit Une Autre chouette noire Qu'il nomma Scylla et Qui était la sœur de Charybde, choisit Lucius un petit chiot tout blanc, Qui était une femelle et nomma Qu'il Yuki, quant à Narcissa, elle opta pour Une chatte couleur caramel qu 'Elle baptisa Darla. Ils remercièrent la jeune fille. Draco, Qui Avait 15ans, Elianna considérait et Célia Comme des sœurs mais ressentait Quelque chose de plus fort que de la Fraternité pour notre Elianna MAIS IL NE SAVAIT ce pas que c'était encore. Il aida à Eli Avancer dans la foule. Ils allèrent ensuite vers Ollivander. Lorsqu'ils à l'furent intérieure, Le Vieil Homme Les accueilli.

«Mesdemoiselles Casull. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Nous aussi M. Nous sommes sites chercher baguette Une pour ma cousine Qui entre au collège Poudlard et moi je l'accompagne.

-Je vois, Une minute Attendez je vous pris. Voici une baguette en écorce de saule, 20 cm, elle Contient Une goutte de sang de vampire et Une écaille de Magyar à pointes. Très facile à manier.

-Je vous remercie. »

Au moment ou elle prit la baguette, des étincelles jaillirent noires et rouges et créèrent une seconde baguette Qui se Glissa Dans les cheveux attachés en chignon de Célia Qui rigola. Eli Paya les 10 Gallions valait Que la baguette. Peu après Sal siffla et Eli sourire perdit son fils quand elle remarqua que le trio ou d'passait Dans le coin. Elle DeViNT invisible Ainsi que sa cousine. Elle demanda aux Malefoy de faire Comme si de rien Était. Sal plus siffla NE. Elles allèrent vers la sortie et attendirent Les Trois blondes Autres Tout en achetant le reste des fournitures. Elle s'offrit même le tout nouveau balais: le «langue de feu». Elle le réduisit Ainsi que le reste des affaires. Quand les Malefoy les rejoignirent, Célia demanda innocemment si elles pouvaient rester chez eux Jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ils acceptèrent avec un grand plaisir. Une fois au Manoir, Draco aida à monter Elianna affaires de SES. Il lui ouvrit Qui Une porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre un peu trop blanche aux yeux de nos deux petites héroïnes, d'un simple geste de la main la chambre DeViNT rouge et noire. ANTUne Célia ses affaires. Elianna quant à elle dit:

«Que tout ce Qui, en ce lieu, un endroit UNE,

La Trouvé et que cette Chambre Devienne

Exactement Celle Que je souhaite. »

Tout ce mit alors en place. FUT Draco surpris. Il les fit ensuite visiter la demeure. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc, Célia rejoignit Les Deux adultes avec les béquilles de sa cousine, cette dernière ré-Balais fils agrandi. Elle grimpa dessus avec Grâce et monta Dans les airs et tout oubliÃ Ce qui l'entoura. Elle fit jaillirent des flammes noires et Traça La marque des ténèbres. Les autres totalement sidérés étaient. Célia applaudit, Eli voiture venait de glisser sur le côté et cueillit au passage un bouquet de roses sauvages et se leva dirigeait vers Narcissa et soudain elle s'arrêta net au-dessus d'elle, et lui tendis le bouquet en disant:

«A la plus belle, la pus douce et la plus charmante dame de ce monde. »

Ce que personne n'avait Remarque, c'était l'arrivée du Professeur terrible de potions, LORSQUE notre jeune acrobate toucha le sol, ils entendirent des applaudissements, sursautèrent tous. Elianna, Qui Avait repris ses béquilles, rougit et s'effondra en larmes. Elle avait ressentit Le pouvoir Qui émanait de cet homme, alors Sévère l'enlaça Puis enlaça La Petite avant Celia de Reprendre la jeune fille en pleur et tenta de la plus calme sous des bercements et les caresses de Celia. Une fois calmée elle Qu'elle FUT Tous À leur fit un sourire timide Petite et dit:

«Célia voici notre Oncle: Severus Rogue Tobias Prince.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Mon Oncle.

-Moi aussi, même si la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu venais de naître.

-Mon Oncle vous auriez Une idée pour ma jambe? Cela va faire 2 ans plus Qu'elle ne me répond.

-Et bien je te ferais Une potion Qui, Une fois que tu l'auras absorbée, va te Rendre Peu à peu le contrôle de cette jambe. A la fin tu n'auras Besoins Plus d'Béquilles CES Utiliser. Cela fait un peu trop à mon gout moldu.

-Je vous remercie. Je connais la vérité sur Potter. IL N'EST PAS CE QUE tout le monde veux croire.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, quand j'étais à l'école primaire sur devait faire un stage en entreprise. Moi On M'a envoyé Dans la Grunning, l'entreprise de Mr Dursley. Et je peux t'assurer, est horrible qu'il. Un jour son fils, un bébé cachalot, est venu et il s'amusait à me faire des croches pattes alors un jour je suis venu chez eux sous invisibilité, Durant, c'était les vacances d'été. J'ai remarque que le jeune Potter devait faire la cuisine, le jardin, et un jour, son oncle est rentré ivre avec fils et fils sont ils montés Dans la petite chambre d'Harry ET L'ON à frapper chantait, alors qu avant «Il Ne Puisse le Violer je suis intervenue, et me suis interposée et c'est moi qui me suis fait toucher.

-Alors tu comme Violee été?

-Oui, mais je suis passée au dessus de ca. Sous forme MA invisible Harry se confiait à moi et je c'est des choses que vous ne saurez jamais.

-Donc si je te comprends bien, Harry N'est pas un prince mais Une sorte d'elfe de maison.

-Oui c'est cela. Je connais ses peines de cœur et connait la personne Qui le fait vivre Et qui l'empêche de Sombrer.

-Qui est-ce?

-Désolée, mais je ne veux pas que vous le sachiez car j'ai peur que ce cela retourne contre lui.

-Je comprends donc je ferais en Sorte de devenir impartial avec les autres maisons pour pas trop de Jalousie.

-Je vous remercie.

-Par contre si tu Pouvait juste retirer ce déguisement absurde.

-Oh là là. Si je le retire tu en fais de même. Les cheveux gras et le nez crochu ne te vont pas. Tu ressemble beaucoup à Une souris Chauve. »

Draco rigola, mais s'étouffer faillit quand il vit son parrain Reprendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 20 ans. Mais Ce qui surprit le reste des Malefoy, c'est qui la transformation apparut chez notre jeune protagoniste. C'est cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus devinrent aussi noirs QU'UNE nuit sans lune. Les Malfoy totalement ÉTAIENT sidérés. Un elfe de maison Apparu et annonça que le repas sera prêt bientôt. Elianna s'excusa Auprès de Lucius et de son oncle, le temps de se changer. Elle grimpa Dans sa chambre, prit deux parchemins et Une plume d'aigle avec de l'encre. Elle rédigea ensuite deux Lettres: Une pour le vieux directeur Poudlard Pour Lui Indiquer que les Malefoy et les hébergeaient La deuxième Était Destinée au Seigneur Noir. Elle Lui Disait Qu'elle Voulait Entrer dans ses rangs et Qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, elle la signature par Une partie de sa magie et la plia. Elle appela ensuite sa chouette, lui donna les instructions à suivre: Allait elle trouver d'Abord Le directeur du collège Puis ensuite trouver le Seigneur Noir. Elle lui appliquÃ sortes des indétectables puis la Laissa s'envole après l'Avoir embrasse. Elle decida de Mettre Une robe rouge sanguine avec un châle noir. Ses cheveux ÉTAIENT détachés. Elle mit ensuite des ballerines noires et aussi quand elle prête et FUT Qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Draco l'attendait. Il lui Félicie pour sa tenue et l'emmena dans le salon. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Sévère decida de S'occuper de la petite Célia. Elle le remercia mentalement. Elle s'installa près de Drago. Le repas commença, Elianna se nourrissait copieusement Tout en Faisant attention à sa ligne. Le dessert arriva et elle ne prit QU'UNE SEULE Pomme. Quand le repas FUT terminée, elle sortit de table et remercia les maîtres de maison pour repas CE. Elle prit D'ABORD ses béquilles, et fit un peu de magie sans baguette pour que les béquilles aillent à un rythme convenable, fit sortir d'on ne sais Où des cordes enrubannés son dos Dans Et installateur ajustement y Célia et commença à grimper les escaliers. Draco la rattrapa et pris la petite fille endorme dans le dos de notre futur collégienne. Alors les cordes disparurent. Eli le remercia d'un baiser sur La Joue. Ils entrèrent Dans la chambre rouge et noire, Charybde Était de retour. Elle lui décrocha la lettre, lui donna un peu d'eau et la Laissa se reposer. Elle changea La Petite endormie, La coucha et la Borda. Puis elle alla Dans un fauteuil ou Dray c'était en Prenant la lettre, au passage, installé. Elle déposa ses béquilles. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lue. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, Draco Qui lisait la lettre souriait aussi.

«Qu'allons nous faire? Les Prévenir ou les laisser se débrouiller Comme des grands?

-Les laisser se débrouiller face à un lieu SA et regarder comment ils réagiront.

-Très bonne idée. »

Puis il l'embrassa doucement Dans le cou. La jeune fille frémit. Puis elle Murmura pour elle-même:

«Dommage Qu'il me consideré comme une soeur et que j'ai que 4 ans de moins que lui. »

Puis il lui lecha le cou et lui susurra:

«Je t'ai enfin trouvé mon ange. Je savais que Quelque chose se travaillait en moi et maintenant je sais que c'est l'amour qui s'installait. »

Eli, Qui savait Qu'il était un Vélane, pensait Qu'il Avait déjà fils Ame soeur. Soudain son sang de vampire Réagit et lui donna l'apparence d'Une adolescente de 15ans. Elle rigola et dit:

«Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux tu ne trouves pas?

-Oh si beaucoup mieux. Père et Mère ne Savent pas que tu as CES Deux sangs en toi.

-Je sais, MAIS ILS DOIVENT s'en douter un peu non?

-Je pense aussi.

-Ça resterais Quand ils l'auront compris je comme. Célia le sais déjà. »

Puis elle l'embrassa sensuellement et le mordit. Une goutte de sang apparue, l'Avala elle. Puis elle lui cicatrisa la blessure. Il l'enlaça et elle se cala contre épaule fils. Elle fermait les yeux doucement et Lui aussi. Elle les ré-ouvrit Quelques instants après, et ajustement des exercices pour sa jambe. Ella alla derrière un paravent et se changea et mit Une chemise de nuit blanche avec des chaussettes blanches Qui lui montèrent aux genoux. Elle ressemblait à Une poupée en cadeau. Il alla se changeur à son Tour. Elle transforma Le Fauteuil en un lit deux places, et ils entrèrent dedans sans problème de gènes. Lorsqu'ils allongé furent, Dray La pris Dans ses bras et l'avant de s'endormir et elle éteignit sa chambre.

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
